A Toast To Sirius Black
by EmmaLeighx
Summary: After the death of Sirius, Lupin returns home to mourn the loss of his closest friend...ONESHOT for now ;


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the other characters like Loops, Sirius or Tonks. I hate JK for killing of Pads, and she's even more evil for Killing Lupin and Tonks. But I was in the mood to write a sad piece, so I sat down and this is what I got. It's pretty odd but that's because I wrote it at eleven in the night and just wrote as I thought. Please read and review if you like it! And go read **_**Where Dwell the Brave at heart , **_**and every other HP fic By **_**ScandilaciousIntentions**_. **She's an awesome writer! (-;**

He was dead.

The thoughts that were crossing Remus Lupin's mind were all memories. Memories of the past, and all the times that he'd pulled his friend out of trouble, taking the fall himself. Not this time. Sirius Black, accused murderer had been murdered, and nothing was going to be done. The ones left behind were not able to help him, as he was gone. The ones left behind had to just learn to cope, and do the best they could. The ones left behind had to help each other now. Loops slid further down into the comfortable armchair, his shoulders shaking as he cried silent tears. The chair opposite him was empty, just like Lupin felt without the presence of his best friend.

People underestimated the bond shared between the pair. Instead they jumped to the conclusion that the closest friends in their little group had been Sirius and James, but they were wrong. Sure, they had their ups and downs, just like everyone else. There had been times where they felt like killing each other, and there had been times that they had just wanted to give up. Remus had thought that Sirius was the killer of James, but the voice in the back of his mind had always told him that Pads could never have done it. But he went along with the evidence, as all things pointed to that idea. So when he'd found out that it was in-fact Peter who had sold out the Potter's to the dark lord, Remus had been thankful that he'd not lost his closest friend.

But now he had lost him, and he felt it with every inch of his being. Every breath he took, he knew that Sirius would never take another. Every time he smiled, he knew that he'd never Sirius do the same back to him. He knew that things would never be the same, as Sirius had been there with Lupin, laughing and joking. He had this way of driving Remus into near insanity, then being able to say one sentence, just one thing, and pulling him back again. He made Remus feel alive again, because he had someone who understood. Sirius had been through as much as Remus had. He'd seen the transformations, he'd felt the loss of his friends, and he'd witnessed the betrayal of the one they had called family.

But Sirius never had to feel the loss of another friend. He never had to be the last Marauder. Sometimes Remus questioned if Peter ever counted as a marauder, as the marauders were loyal to each other, loved each other, and at one point or another argued with each other. But Peter had just blended into the background, and gone un-noticed by them, especially Sirius and James. So Lupin had reasoned that he wasn't truly counted as a marauder. Really there were only three Marauders. James. Dead. Sirius. Dead. Remus. Dying inside. And now there was no Sirius to make him laugh, and tell him that he was being over dramatic and a girl, and that he should beef up.

There was another chair next to Sirius'. It was empty at first, but Loops caught the form of a girl sliding into it, and he caught the colour of her hair through his tears. It was mousy instead of the usual bubble-gum pink. And the nose today was normal, as opposed to the usual pig snout that dragged laughter from the children's mouths. Lupin wondered if he'd ever be able to laugh properly again, without Sirius' jokes to bring that laughter out. She'd been crying too. Her black eyeliner was smudged, and there were still tears in her eyes, he could see the light of the flickering fire bouncing off the watery drops. She extended a hand toward him, and he saw the light bounce off the glass in her hand. It contained Firewhisky, and no doubt it was from a bottle that Sirius had hidden behind some tins, to save it for the good times. He took the glass, and nodded as a thanks, as if he spoke, he would surely cry again.

Tonks raised her hand with her glass in it, and Remus mimicked her actions silently. There was no need for speeches, as what wasn't said was just as powerful, if not more so, than what their words could say. In that moment so much passed between the two people in the armchairs. There was the gratitude that neither had to be alone that night. And there was the love of the one they had lost. There was the memories they both shared, the good times and the bad, all including Pads, and there was the silence, the pain, and the feeling of loss that was in both their hearts. The glasses clinked together, and both drank their fire whisky in silence. They didn't need anyone to say something, as they were both thinking the same thing. _**'**__To Sirius. We'll miss you, Pads. Sorry we'll have finish the Firewhisky without you.' _


End file.
